The male and female-type plugs on the ends of extension cords and other electrical cords are often stepped on, run-over, or other otherwise damaged during use. When a plug of an electrical cord is damaged, it must be repaired or the entire electrical cord must be replaced. Replacing the entire electrical cord may be expensive or impractical, especially if the electrical cord is hardwired to the device to which it provides power. To repair the electrical cord, the damaged plug must be cut off and a new plug must be spliced to the electrical cord. This can be a time-consuming, labor-intensive process requiring a skilled person to safely splice the new plug onto the electrical cord.